


Forgiveness is Easier Than Permission

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Enemies to Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Tifa thinks one thing. Rude's got his mind somewhere else.





	Forgiveness is Easier Than Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I had to plumb the depth of Tumblr to find this oldie.

Icicle. Early January εγλ 0008.

She almost turns around and doesn’t bother, opting to come back later for the supplies of potions and other things that they think they’ll need on their trek forward. But, time is short and she can’t really afford the delay. Besides that, she can take him. She’s done it before.

The fact that he’s not even trying to hide his scrutiny of her, eyes behind those stupid shades following her every move as she picks up and puts down various items before making her final selections, doesn’t phase her. That’s why he’s here, right?

The fact that he follows her outside is also expected. He’s looking for a fight, she’s sure. Well, she is just on edge enough to give him one. So It’s around the side of the building, off the street, away from prying eyes. He’ll take his ass-kicking fair and square and on _her _terms this time. 

He’s quick enough for such a big guy, able to dodge or block whatever she’s throwing at him but too late she realizes that he’s closing in anyway. Closing in but not swinging at all. Not a punch or a kick, just dodge, block, evade. 

It’s annoying.

Until the little puffs of warm air in the cold air right in her face and her’s are fogging up those sunglasses (the sun never even properly rises here, what does he need them for?) does she realize that he wasn’t cruising for a fight at all. And the only warning she gets is the barest hint of a smile on his lips before they are pressed against hers.

And he won that round because she’s flat-footed and doesn’t remember to react until he’s already rounding the corner of the building back out to the street. 


End file.
